


The training room

by Shin_Xiao_Long



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Xiao_Long/pseuds/Shin_Xiao_Long





	The training room

"I wonder why Mei wanted us to try out her simulation room for training?" Uraraka asked. *kero* "I don't really know but she said she added some interesting creatures she heard about from Ruby" *kero* Tsuyu said. "Ok girls the coding is set, so get ready to fight~" Mei said from a control room as she pressed a green button. As the button was pressed the Emerald forest sprung up and one Beowulf showed up. "Alright this is called a creature of Grimm, but more specifically a a Beowulf" Mei went on explaining. As Mei pressed another button the Beowulf sprang into action. Both girls tried using anything at their disposal and eventually trapped the creature and crushing it with a boulder. Both panting as they didn't have weapons, they where exhausted and they're costumes a bit torn. "Ok that was great, but you should know they're always in a pack~" Mei said as she put the danger setting to a pink level and cranking the number of Beowulfs to ten. Froppy and uraraka froze as they saw ten Beowulfs load in and surrounding them. "Don't worry, I put them to level "pink" so they won't harm you~" Mei said with a grin. "What does "level pink" mean" Uraraka asked as she felt the weight of the Beowulf pin her down. "You are dead Uraraka, you should be paying more attention. Ok now let me stop this... uh...." Mei said a bit nervously. "What do you mean "Uh"!?!?" Uraraka asked. "Well... I kinda forgot to put an emergency stop function for the pink level... now you just have to complete the course by satisfying these ten Beowulfs sexually" Mei explained. "S~S~Sexually!" Uraraka stuttered and yelled as she Locked down and saw the Beowulf's cock. It was a bright red, eighteen inches long, and as thick as a soda can. There was a hole in Uraraka's spandex that was about where her stomach was and the Beowulf used her spandex to stroke his cock against her body as the tip pokes out near Uraraka's face. Looking over a Beowulf is using Froppy's tongue and throat as it's toy. Uraraka gulps as she pressed her tits together to make it tighter around the Beowulf's cock making him howl in pleasure. "Its so gross... it stinks... its so thick~" Uraraka thought to herself as the Beowulf used her spandex and tits as a fleshlight. The Beowulf goes more harder and faster as it cums all over Uraraka's face. As the Beowulf came he faded away. "Tsuyu~ all we have to do is make them cum and we finish~" Uraraka said as she looked over to see Tsuyu getting throat fucked by a Beowulf and giving a tongue job to another. "Wow Tsuyu is servicing two at once~" Uraraka said as she failed to notice the two sneaking up behind her. Tsuyu tried to warning her but both Beowulfs covered her throat and tongue with their cum and making them both fade away. As Tsuyu looked over both Beowulfs had her and where pounding both of Uraraka's holes and stretching them out. Uraraka twitches by the massive pleasure she felt of both of the beasts cocks rubbed against each other through her holes. Tsuyu blushes and begins getting soaked as she wanted that as well. Both Tsuyu and Uraraka where getting stretched out as they came constantly. Tsuyu used her tongue to pleasure a third one. The Beowulfs fucked them for an hour before filling their holes. Both twitches with pleasure on the floor as a flood of cum leaked out of every hole. "Um... you guys still need to more... and these are... special" Mei said as she chuckled nervously. Two Alpha Beowulfs appeared and grabbed each one like if they where actually fleshlights. Their cocks about the same length but almost twice the girth. They slammed their monster cocks as far as they can and made both of their pussies bulge. They both yelled with pleasure as their limbs went limp as the two huge Alphas stroked their cocks with the girls bodies. This went on for three hours and multiple cream pies. "Sorry I guess you'll have to endure this till they're satisfied" Mei said over the speakers as she was masturbating the whole time. Three more hours pass as they both looked full. The Beowulfs went faster and harder pushing out all their cum and thrusting hard refilling them for the last time. As the Beowulfs began to fade they both fell in a huge puddle of Grimm cum. "Ok it's over, you can come out now" Mei said as she failed to notice Uraraka and Tsuyu already behind her with glowing red eyes. "I... I'm... sorry..." Mei said as they both threw her into the room with twenty Beowulfs and left.


End file.
